Bleach: A Vizard Among Espada
by The Dragon's Fox
Summary: A young Vizard has been found amongst Espada and believes she is one of them. Ichigo recognizes her but how did she become a Vizard and why does she believe she is an Espada?
1. Prologue

A reddish blonde haired woman walked along in her light blue robes. Her eyes gleamed happily as her two children ran down the hall laughing. Her husband, an average height spiky orange haired man, came into the room and kissed her on the cheek. Her husband was wearing a suit but the woman knew where he was actually going.

"Calm down, Kinomi!" laughed the mother, looking at her rambunctious daughter.

"Ha! I got you!" squealed the boy, as he attacked his father from behind. Her husband smiled and grabbed the kid by the ankle, dangling him.

"Ichigo! Don't do that!" said the woman smilingly. Her husband gently put their son on the ground.

"Sorry, my Apricot. My Apurikotto," Ichigo wrapped his arms around Apurikotto's waist. Their daughter sat at the table eating her breakfast while their son was trying to get Ichigo's attention. The similarity between the father and son was amusing to Apurikotto.

"Sit down, Ushiru," said Apurikotto firmly. The little boy rolled his eyes, going over to the table to eat breakfast. Ichigo was about to leave and as he passed his kids, he smacked Ushiru upside the head and hugged Kiki. Ichigo kissed Apurikotto, and the woman spoke softly, "Have fun at work." Ichigo smiled and then walked out the door.

An hour later, Apurikotto had the house to herself. Kinomi and Ushiru were in elementary school and had already left. Apurikotto sat by the window and watched the clouds. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet. She jumped as she heard the sound of a Hollow roaring. It still gave her chills despite the fact she knew her husband was fighting them. A lion plushie came into the room.

"Oh, hello, Kon!" smiled Apurikotto weakly. Kon looked around and then ran towards the woman, sighing at she hugged him. He was a mod soul who had been put into the lion plush body six years ago by Ichigo. A strange laugh shook Apurikotto to the core. A tall man came into the room with menacing brown eyes and swept back hair with a strand that hung in his face.

She looked at the man with a surprised look on her face, "Aizen!? How can it be? You are supposed to be dead!"

The man chuckled and another man came into the room. This man was just as tall as Aizen with slitted eyes and silver hair that had a strange purple tint to it. Apurikotto did not recognize this man but he introduced himself politely.

"I am Gin Ichimaru," smiled the man. The reddish blonde woman narrowed her eyes. _How is it this man can smile? It is odd. I can not tell his true intentions._

"So Mrs. Kurosaki, where might your husband be?" asked Aizen, looking around. She stood up and Kon fell to the floor.

"HEY! What was that for!?" asked Kon angrily. He looked up Apurikotto's robe and smiled.

"Does it matter where Ichigo is?!" She glared at the men. Gin raised his eyebrows and glanced at Aizen who was chuckling.

"You are a tough woman, Kurosaki," smiled Aizen. He pulled out his zanpakuto and Gin followed suit. Apurikotto looked shocked and grabbed her substitute Soul Reaper badge. Her soul came out of her body as she became a Soul Reaper. She pulled her zanpakuto out of its black sheath. It looked like an average sized zanpakuto and Aizen chuckled as he looked at it.

Apurikotto noticed his look and smiled broadly, "I am not finished." Gin and Aizen exchanged looks as she yelled, "Bankai!" A black cloud enveloped her and she then adorned a white birdlike mask that had black and red feathers on the sides. Her clothes changed from the traditional shinigami to a pure black cloak that fell to the floor and buttoned up around her torso. Kon looked in awe at Apurikotto and his eyes sparkled.

"Well," smiled Aizen. His voice was polite yet cold and harsh. "So you are a Vizard? How interesting. Just like your husband Ichigo."

"Aizen, get out of my house!" snarled Apurikotto.

"Oh, don't do anything harsh and we won't hurt you, Ichigo, or your two children," tsked Gin.

Apurikotto stopped short, "What did you do to my children?" Her voice wavered as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Well, let's just say they will be missing school for quite some time unless you join me," said Aizen.

"Never!" Apurikotto said firmly. Aizen and Gin exchanged looks and then advanced on Apurikotto.

"I am sorry but you are still coming with us," Aizen laughed. He grabbed Apurikotto. The two fought fiercely and Apurikotto was soon overtaken. She fell to the floor, her zanpakuto lying on the floor next to her. Aizen picked up the woman's zanpakuto and smiled. "You are weak! If you can not keep standing. You have much potential though. You precious husband must have not taught you much otherwise you would be able to stand and fight for me, probably win too."

Gin looked sadly at the young woman whose blue eyes stared into his. Aizen snapped his fingers and two of his Arrancar came in and picked up Apurikotto.

"Anitaro," Aizen looked at the tallest of the two Arrancar. The man turned to look at him and bowed. "You know what to do but only the memories of her friends." Aizen smirked slightly. Anitaro's Hollow power was to fog up the memories of his victims and when he became an Arrancar, this power had become stronger and more defined. Apurikotto was limp in the the other Arrancar's arms as Anitaro looked at her. His eyes glowed bright red as he looked through her memories. Apurikotto screamed in pain as she felt him probe through her mind. The memories of her husband, her friends, and her family where all fogged up. The memories of her days in the Soul Society, her wedding, when she gave birth to her two kids; all gone. Anitaro finished and looked happily at Aizen. Apurikotto looked around. There were gaps in her memory. What happened? She looked down at the wedding ring on her finger. Who was she married to? It all did not make sense.

Aizen smiled, "Apurikotto, are you okay? You fell. One of the Soul Reapers attacked you and I came just in time to save you."

"Who are you?" asked Apurikotto. Aizen's smile became a frown that did not show the worry it was supposed to.

"I am Aizen, your Captain," said Aizen. "You are part of the Espada. We need you in the fight against the Soul Reapers. They killed your family and tried to kill you." Apurikotto nodded, listening to everything that rolled off Aizen's tongue. He grabbed her hand and led her toward the portal that would bring them back to Las Noches. Gin followed Aizen and Apurikotto as the two Arrancar looked around one last time before exitting the World of the Living.

*Miles Away

Ichigo looked around. "Apurikotto's spiritual pressure. It's gone!" He rushed to their house and found the dining room a mess. Kon lay on the floor, some of his stuffing coming out. "Where is she?"

"A creepy man with another creepy man that had squinted eyes and a forever smile came in her and took her. Not without a fight though," said Kon, who then dragged himself over to Ichigo and held onto the spiky orange haired man's leg. Kon cried, "I WANT RUKIA BACK!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but he dared not show how truly sad he was. _I want Apurikotto back. Baby, where are you?_


	2. Chapter 1

"Now, young one," smiled the tall brown haired man. The woman in front of him trembled slightly as he touched her shoulder. "I want you to get rid of the intruders."

"Yes, Lord Aizen," bowed the woman. Her long reddish blonde covered her face as she then backed away. She ran out of the room as another man entered.

"So you are sending Apurikotto?" asked the thin blonde haired man. Aizen nodded before speaking. The man walked closer to Aizen who was now sitting on the floor, frowning.

"Gin, do you think that Kurosaki will recognize her?" asked Aizen. The man named Gin shook his head.

"We just need to make sure she gets rid of them before the Kurosaki boy does. She is strong and the other Espada seemed pleased on how much she has learned in such a short amount of time, Aizen," said the man. Aizen nodded and then smiled.

-

The reddish blonde haired girl ran as fast as she could towards where Ichigo Kurosaki was. She stopped, waiting in the shadows as the spiky orange haired boy came into the room. His black robes billowed as he moved so silently.

"Where are they?" he hissed under his breath. Apurikotto giggled softly but it was loud enough for Ichigo to hear. He spun around as she stepped out of the shadows, her zanpakuto in her hand. "Who are you?"

"Apurikotto!" smiled the female. Ichigo's eyes widened and he gasped. Could this be? The girl he used to laugh with in Kindergarten, the one he protected so often? "Well, it seems you have gotten past a lot of the Espada but Lord Aizen presumes you won't last very long with me." She scrutinized her nails slightly.

Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto, Zangetsu. The blade glinted in the light and Apurikotto's eyes fell upon it with interest and she smiled. Ichigo frowned, noticing something was different about the girl but the girl had already moved from his sight. The Vizard-looking female giggled as she used flash step and moved behind Ichigo.

"Getting confused, Kurosaki? You know many wrinkles are caused from stress and frowning?" she giggled again. Ichigo whipped around to face her.

"Stop playing games!" shouted Ichigo. The girl tsked and smiled broadly. Ichigo looked at the girl, trying to find her weakness. Then something clicked. She was not an Espada or Arrancar. The reddish blonde female looked more like a Soul Reaper than of Aizen's followers. So why was she here?

"What are you staring at?" Apurikotto noticed the way Ichigo was staring at her. She swung her zanpakuto at him. It hit his shoulder, sending Ichigo out of his thoughts. Ichigo looked at the girl and attacked her. She flipped out of the way, smiling. "Now you are playing?"

"I never said I was!" growled Ichigo. "Bankai!" A black cloud enveloped the room for a moment but then disappeared. Ichigo stood in a long sleeved ragged black robe that was fastened at his chest, the inside of the robe was blood red and a white and black mask covered his face. Apurikotto stood in slight fear. He was much like her. She could turn full Hollow and have more power than any Soul Reaper.

Apurikotto smiled despite her shock. A mask appeared over her face with red and black feathers on the sides. Ichigo looked at the girl with interest. _She is different but what is she? She is not an Arrancar or an Espada. Could she be a Vizord?_ He shook his head and prepared to fight her. Her zanpakuto elongated so it was much taller than her but was thin enough to slice easily through opponents. Ichigo smiled. Her sword seemed likely to break during a battle.

The two jumped at each other. The battle had begun.


End file.
